


Into the Flood, It Goes

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, He's definitely here for it...eventually, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Slight Comeplay, Somnophilia, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, belly bulge, reference to lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith wakes, wet and dripping, with no knowledge of just who left him like that.In the quiet of the night, Kosmo comes looking and is happy to remind him. Again and again.
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 531
Collections: Anonymous





	Into the Flood, It Goes

Keith wakes up wet, thighs sticky and his damp sheets clinging to his legs with sweat.

At first he doesn’t think anything of it. It happens sometimes after all, but when he pulls the thin sheet back and slides his leg over the edge of the bed, an instant spike of fear runs through him.

It’s not just slick and sweat.

There’s cum dripping out of him and down his legs. A look back, rushed and fevered, shows a pool left on his bed. It’s thick and a light blue and he can feel it as some slides out, slow and somehow still warm as it escapes his pussy. He reaches a finger out and finds the pool of cum to be just as warm. He jerks his hand away as if burned, disgusted.

He can feel the panic rising in him. Someone had fucked him. Had fucked him in his sleep, cum in him, and left him there and he didn’t even notice. Didn’t even wake up. It’s a terrifying thought, a dangerous one, and he feels sick.

He covers his cunt with his palm as bile rises. His nerves are on fire and his hand shakes with the anxiety, fingers twitching against his lips. More cum slides out and coats them and he tries not to think about it or the sticky mess left on his sheets. It’s pouring out of him hot and heavy, the thick slide of it inside him making him question how he didn’t immediately notice it.

There’s so much of it and he just knows by the ache in his thighs that it had all been in him at some point. Everything aches, everything burns, and he shakes harder as more slips out. He feels bred.

How did they get in? How did he not notice?

He takes a look around and nothing is out of place. A frantic look at his door proves the lock is still in place, bolt still locked. There’s no windows, no other entrances, and confusion rifles through him, scrambling his thoughts.

How did they get in then?

More so how did he not wake up? Keith is far from a heavy sleeper, war making him on edge and quick to shift. There had been no time for lingering, no safety in sleep even when anyone could find you at any moment. Even on the space whale he had gotten worse, never knowing if a creature would stumble upon their home or worse, another being they hadn’t seen yet.

To think he slept through something like this . . . .

Maybe somebody had drugged him? There’s no pricks on him and he runs a hand over his body as he walks to the bathroom. He doesn’t feel a bump either.

Keith had eaten in his own rooms last night so they couldn’t have drugged him that way. Nothing in here could have been spiked without them having been in already but if they got in last night undetected, who’s to say they haven’t before.

The panic rises more and his hand shakes worse as he flips the light switch on. Cum continues to drip out of him with every step and he just knows it’s all over the floor, the evidence everywhere he looks now. He doesn’t want to think of it.

The mirror is right by the door and his face greets him immediately. There’s nothing spectacularly different about it. There’s still tired eyes and dark circles he doesn’t bother to hide. Maybe he looks a bit more exhausted than usual but there’s no bruises or cuts. The skin there, and everywhere else, seems mostly untouched.

He finds a small scratch on his thigh though, one he’s pretty sure wasn’t there yesterday. Even that though isn’t much to go off of as it’s not uncommon for him to wake with random bruises and the like.

He looks down, where his stomach is just barely bloated. He runs his fingers over his abdomen, the skin feeling sticky and rough there. God, he even looks bred.

He turns away and slams the toilet seat cover closed.

Propping a leg up on it, he winces as a gush of cum just pours out of his pussy and down his leg, sliding to the floor by his feet. A glob of it lands with a splat and he flinches. There’s so much of it and he’s just a mess of sex right now. Keith pulls his lips apart, biting a different pair, and slides a finger over them.

God he’s so wet. He’s a literal mess and the sight of it makes his stomach ache even more.

Pushing the finger through damp lips, he slides it into his hole, wiggling it around. More cum gushes out around his finger and he moans as he accidentally brushes up against a spot, pussy flickering with pleasure.

He pushes the finger in deeper to pull more cum out, brushing another spot, and he bites back a moan. He’s always been loud during sex and he regrets now more than ever that he’s like that.

He shouldn’t like this. Shouldn’t be finding any kind of pleasure through it at all.

And yet . . . .

More blue cum leaks out of his pussy and he vows this will never happen again. He won’t let it.

* * *

He doesn’t tell anyone.

Keith had managed to convince Matt to let him have a look at the camera’s, blaming a strange fever dream and a “please just to make sure?” Matt had given him a pitied but understanding look that made Keith’s stomach drop seeing. Oh if only he really knew why Keith was looking.

But looking at them had been a bust, as no one seemed to have gotten in his place. On a base with spies and hardened soldiers though, some who knew all the right angles to avoid things like simple cameras, it means nothing. He had shoved down the rising panic, cunt still aching from the brutal fucking it had received, and practically ran out the security office, dismissing Matt’s confused yells.

With nothing to go off of, he went about his day, twitching at every noise and squinting at everyone. If he threw the new blade recruits harder than usual during spars then that’s on him and no one else’s business.

Keith is fine. Really.

Still, that night he insists Kosmo sleeps with him. The previous night the wolf stayed with Krolia but considering what happened, he’s not taking any chances. No one will mess with him if the wolf is there. He’ll protect him.

Despite his faith in Kosmo though, he’s slow to get to bed. He takes his time pushing his sheets back and brushing his teeth, stopping every couple of minutes to recheck the door lock multiple times and brush over Kosmos ears. The wolf, thankfully, doesn’t mind his odd behavior and greets Keith’s fingers with a lick of his tongue, happy to indulge him.

There’s not enough things to do to delay the inevitable though and with a final glance at Kosmo and his 100% locked door, Keith climbs into bed and fitfully falls to sleep, heart jumping when Kosmo hops up to curl around his toes.

He’ll be fine. Kosmo is here.

No one will come in.

  
  


The wolf waits for his human to fall asleep, for his breathing to slow and even out until all there is is the smooth fall of his chest and the tiny snores he let’s past his lips every couple of seconds.

When he finally drifts off, warm in his covers and safe, Kosmo pads over.

His human was slower to fall tonight but that’s okay.

He grips the edge of the sheet with his teeth and tugs on it lightly, pulling it past his humans waist and down his pale legs until it rests at the base of his feet with him. Then, he crosses over them, careful not to step on him, and sniffs his face with a watchful eye. His human doesn’t even tickle his nose, little snores escaping his barely parted plush lips.

Kosmo loves his human, Keith. He’s nice and gives him everything and he smells so good. And Keith doesn’t mind when Kosmo shoves his nose under his jaw and takes long whiffs and he doesn’t mind when he licks the side of his neck. He does that now, dragging his tongue in a long, slow line down his human’s skin. He tastes of sweat and soap and something darker and Kosmo does it again, eager to taste him. To have him.

This had been a long time coming and with his acceptance, Kosmo had taken him officially last night.

His human is a good one after all and will make a fine bearer of his pups. His warm womb had been more than sufficient and he had stuffed it full yesterday. But to breed him, to breed a litter, he needs to stuff him as much as possible.

Like the night before, Kosmo carefully tugs Keith’s panties down. He’s seen him take them off many times before and there’s little resistance, especially when he wears these instead of the short things. Boxers.

His cunt is already wet and the scent strong. He shoves his nose to it, bumping his clit and Keith’s leg twitches at the action. Kosmo pokes out his tongue and gives him a lick, musky slick immediately painting his tongue.

His human tastes so good. But Kosmo already knew that.

He licks deeper, happily lapping up his wetness. Kosmo has never mated another before him but he is convinced no other tastes as good as Keith does. He’s just the right side of sweet for him to come back for more, hungry. His hips jerk as he nudges his clit again with his wet nose and Kosmo’s tongue slides deeper. A moan escapes his human and he pants against his pussy, happy to please him.

His human might not have asked him verbally but Kosmo knows he had wanted this. Kosmo has noticed things. Like how his hands linger too long on his fur and he praises him often, calling him a good boy and scratching his butt with sharp claws. He even kisses Kosmo’s muzzle with happy smiles and light laughs that make him lick his face in return. Keith is always happy around Kosmo and he wants to make him happier, wants him to feel as good as Keith makes him feel.

He pushes his tongue in deeper, relishing his cunt like it’s the finest thing he’s ever had. Because it really is.

Kosmo’s human is a beautiful mate. With long, smooth legs that make it easy to push open and lick, he’s the finest thing he’s ever seen. His ass is round and plush too, something Kosmo has noticed every time his human bends over before him, presenting like a tease. He even shakes it sometimes when he’s looking for something, like he knows Kosmo is watching. When they spar and he pins him, he feels it pushing against him and Kosmo has known for a long time now that he would take this human and he would like it.

Keith would like it.

One day he’ll take his ass, but tonight isn’t that night.

When his pussy is wet enough, as experience has leant him now, he moves up, pushing his nose against his humans slowly heating skin and sliding his shirt up. Unlike others of his species, his boy is mostly flat here, with little swelling. Still, Kosmo licks his tits and pulls at them.

One day, these will swell. They will swell and fill with milk after he’s bred his boy full of his young. He nips a tit and pushes his nose against the small swell there. One day, he will feed from this too, lapping at the milk there and draining his boy dry until their pups can do it too.

Maybe his boy will get more tits, he thinks, as he moves to the next one. His human moans in his sleep again and Kosmo preens. He’s a good mate.

He covers his human’s tits in his drool until he feels his cock perking up enough and then he guards his ribs on either side, paws flat against the mattress as he angles himself. It had taken awhile last night for him to get this down. He’s never mounted his boy before after all but with how open he’s made Keith tonight and with how wet he is, some of his cum still feels in there, he thinks it’ll be easier this time.

He shifts up, lining his cock with his pussy and drags it through the wetness, smearing his own precum over his lips and thighs. His boy will smell of him again.

Kosmo shoves his nose against Keith’s neck, breathing in his scent and licking up his sweat as he continues to slide against his pussy, wetting his dick and his human. His boy feels so good and soon, he will feel even better.

Yesterday, he had been scared to wake him. He’s never seen his human mate before, never seen someone mount him, and he hadn’t wanted to frighten him off before Kosmo could make him feel good. But he had learned that if he bit gently into the crook of his shoulder, right where his neck meets muscle, that his human would relax even more and go limp enough for his hole to open fuller and allow him to slide in.

He does that now, sliding his tongue over the heated skin and relishing in the high but quiet whine his boy releases. He feels his pussy flutter against his cock and taking his cue, Kosmo thrusts forward and fully in.

Keith’s pussy takes his cock eagerly, warm soft walls squeezing around it like his mouth had that night on the space whale. It’s just as good as the first time he did it and Kosmo thrusts in even deeper, hitting his boys cervix.

He feels so good, so hot, and he pants against his neck as he pauses. He doesn’t want to hurt him. Doesn’t want to wake him.

Keith’s breathing hitches before evening out soon enough and after watching his chest fall, Kosmo pulls back and thrusts back in slowly. Keith’s pussy flutters around him and tightens, gripping his cock as it squeezes.

He waits and then does it again, continuing the slow thrusts until his boy relaxes fully around him and Kosmo can push in with little resistance.

Slowly, he begins to feel slickness around him and as his human wets his own thighs, Kosmo pants harder and picks up the pace until he’s thrusting into him rapidly.

Keith’s body jerks forward along the bed with little creaks and he gives quiet, shaky mumbles with each sharp thrust. Little “unh”’s that drive his hips faster.

He feels himself thickening inside him, feels Keith’s cunt taking him and welcoming him in, happily wanting him deeper. Precum slides out past his lips and wets everything and Keith groans once, eyes still closed as the knot starts to widen and grow at the base.

His mate is so beautiful like this, wide open on Kosmo’s dick, taking it like the breeding whore he is. His legs are spread obscenely around his paws, framing his body, and they twitch with every thrust of the wolfs legs. Keith’s fingers twitch in Kosmo’s fur, claws scraping skin, and pull him closer, gasping in his ear.

He will look so good filled with his seed. He will look even better full of his pups.

This thought drives Kosmo further, until he’s pounding into him with a growl. Keith does not wake, just like he had not the night before, and so Kosmo risks digging his teeth in just a little more, until his human is clenching around his cock and moaning in his ear again.

Yes, he thinks, yes this is exactly what you wanted.

He’s giving his human everything he needs.

Knot popping in and out of Keith’s cunt, pussy squelching loudly with each pass, he shoves it in again and again. Drool drips from his teeth and onto pale skin. His boy gasps louder with each press until finally, the whole knot is in and Keith’s pussy locks around it, refusing to let it go as the base is too big to be pulled through.

Movement limited, he gives shallow thrusts and continues to drip steadily in his human. Keith’s own slick makes the slide easy, wetness clinging to his thighs and Kosmo’s fur and the wolf pulls back to look at him as he takes him. Eyelashes flutter as his eyelids twitch, loss to dreams and pleasure. His mouth is open in an O and Keith’s hips jerk in time with his own.

Yes. A fine breeding bitch indeed.

Kosmo spills into him looking at him like this. He continues to thrust as he comes, pumping seed into his boy with every jerk. He gushes again and again and again when Keith comes around him, pussy clenching his knot to milk him all the way through. His boy is just as eager to take his seed as Kosmo is to give it and he doesn’t disappoint. Kosmo continues to pump him full until a small bump appears on his belly and even then he doesn’t stop until he has nothing left to give, cock softening but knot still sealing his boy in place.

Keith’s pussy flutters around him, squirting a final time as he arches off the bed, and Kosmo pants happily, drool dropping to fall on his boys still exposed tits. His pussy warms his knot, still plugging him, and Kosmo leans down to lick his tits again, dragging his tongue over the small curves and then down to the swell of his belly.

His boy is doing well. He _will_ breed him.

When the knot softens enough for the wolf to pull out, a flood of cum comes with it, staining the sheets and Keith’s legs. He laps at his cunt in an attempt to clean it up a little, remembering how frantic his human had been at that this morning. Hygiene is important to him so really Kosmo should have been more considerate.

Still, he tries to make up for it now as he pushes the cum back in with his tongue and cleans his legs, nuzzling his pussy a final time before he tugs his panties back on and then replaces the sheet.

Keith rolls over in his sleep, hand falling to cup his own cunt, and Kosmo settles back at his feet with a heavy sigh.

He watches as Keith’s other hand comes to rest at his bump, caressing the load of cum there and he wags his tail.

His boy is happy, properly bred, and Kosmo has once again done a good job.

  
  


Kosmo does it again in the morning, when his human is still asleep. He doesn’t wake as he mounts him, sliding into his wet cunt, pushing cum out and around, and he doesn’t wake as Kosmo begins to thrust into him harshly, not bothering to be quiet or gentle this time around.

He even barks when Keith comes quickly on his cock, happy to have satisfied his mate so soon into their coupling.

He thinks of Keith’s tits when his knot pops in, unable to see them from the way he pushes the sheet up, and he thinks of his boy's pussy when the knot slides in again with difficulty.

Kosmo thrusts a final time, knot locking in place as he comes. His humans pussy quivers and clenches around him as he pours cum into him, thrusting to pump it all in deep. He wants pups and Keith will give them to him eventually.

He keeps thrusting, little jerks of his legs all that’s allowed, and Keith comes around him as too much cum is poured and begins to slip past his knot and down his legs, sticking to the sheets and his fur.

When his knot softens enough, he slowly drags it out through his cum and out of his pussy. Keith moans lowly with it and jerks his hips forward, like he’s asking for more.

Kosmo pants. Soon, he thinks.

  
  


When Keith wakes in the morning there is more cum pouring out of him. But this time, his stomach is also rounded out with a medium, much larger bump. Pushing on it causes a rush of cum to pour out of him and despite himself, he moans loudly with the flood of it. It just gushes out and he can feel the slide of every bit of it as it drips. God that felt good.

He doesn’t understand though. There’s no reason this should have been able to happen, especially to this extent, not with Kosmo here.

Kosmo . . . he looks over at the wolf, who is sitting by the edge of the bed, staring at him with sharp eyes. The wolf tracks the motion of his hand and his tongue comes out to roll over his snout, licking his nose and mouth as he watches more cum dribble past his pussy’s lips.

Kosmo had been the only one in here with him, Keith thinks, still watching the wolf and still lightly pressing on his stomach. Kosmo, who could teleport.

He brings a hand up, where his shoulder is sore and burning feels the indentation of teeth there.

As more cum slides out, belly slowly flattening, Keith frowns.

* * *

That night, he chances a look at Kosmo, who is already snoring, asleep. He sighs and hesitantly climbs into bed. Really, there’s no feasible way for him to test his theory. A theory he greatly hopes is wrong and just a result of fevered panic.

That must be it, he decides, and feels a little better snuggling into his pillow. Time will tell.

  
  


He wakes, hour later, with a belly more rounded out than the day before and a wolf who has his head settled over it protectively.

* * *

The next morning, long after his human cleans out the cum Kosmo had lovingly given him, Keith pulls him aside and scratches the fur around his neck. He is happy to receive pets and cuddles, especially when his human has emptied himself after all his hard work, and he licks Keith’s face in gratitude, happy he can at least give him that.

Kosmo doesn’t understand why his boy digs it all out. Does he not like it?

Keith is silent as he pets him, allowing Kosmo to lick and pant against his skin. He says nothing further when the wolf nips lightly at his ear.

Finally, Keith sighs and reaches behind himself, where he pulls out something from his back pocket.

Kosmo peers at it, leaning forward to sniff it. Immediately, he sneezes and despite his quietness, his human smiles at that.

In his hand is a collar. Bright red and big, a golden bell dangles from it’s center and when Kosmo’s nose nudges it, the bell chimes softly but clear. Keith pats his thigh after allowing Kosmo to examine it and with the small motion, the wolf is scooting forward, presenting his neck.

He sits still as his human loops it around his throat and buckles it, allowing the band to be secured. Kosmo has seen something like this on other terran canines. Humans mark their pets with these collars but despite not being Keith’s pet dog, he allows it. If this is how his human wants to mark his mate, then who is Kosmo to judge?

Besides, he likes wearing his human’s color. He shows Keith this by giving his face more kisses.

  
  


There is nothing Kosmo loves more than a sweaty Keith.

Tiny red athletic shorts barely cover his human’s ass and a black, wavy crop top is sliding around in his sleep as Keith shifts and kicks.

His scent is strong and heavy. Keith had been too tired and sore to shower like usual and as soon as the door had shut behind him, he had slumped against his bed with a loud, dramatic groan. The result is that he stinks, skin still sticky with sweat and exertion.

Kosmo likes it.

He jumps up onto the bed, the bell of his collar jingling loudly. He likes the soft sound and is delighted to keep hearing it as he crosses over his boys legs, gently nudging them into place. Keith follows his guidance easily enough, even in sleep, and spreads his thighs before him, cunt bared. The shorts cling to it, leaving nothing to the imagination (not that he needs it either), and he shoves his nose against the outline of his lips, breathing in the thick scent there.

Its strong and musky and Kosmo really wants to taste him.

He licks his pussy over the cloth, wetting the material quickly and easily. He laps over his clit before sliding his nose and then his tongue against his hole, pushing his face closer. Wetness is beginning to damper the front of his shorts too and slick reaches his tongue. A milky thigh twitches against his muzzle and Kosmo parts to lick it too.

Returning to his boy’s pussy, he slides his tongue under his shorts. They’re small enough for it to only be a bit of a struggle, the fit a bit tight as he has to press his face against his leg, trapping himself there. But it’s worth it when Keith’s slick immediately starts to paint his tongue. His boy is dripping already and he laps it up eagerly.

The angle isn’t the best though, so Kosmo slides himself back and grabs a mouthful of clothing, tugging the shorts down. There’s resistance and for a moment, Kosmo thinks his human wakes up, but another snore echoes in the room and so he keeps pulling them, gentler now, until they’re sliding over his tiny feet. With a shake, he drops them onto the floor and goes back to his cunt.

Fortunately, Keith had exercised bare tonight and no underwear is constricting him, making less of a fight for the wolf, so he gets to go straight to the prize.

He dips his tongue back in, moving it around and filling his hole within seconds. Slick dampens his fur as he laps, licking his walls and pushing him forward as much as he can reach. He goes slowly, enjoying the feeling of tasting his pussy. Kosmo likes pleasuring him like this, likes the weight of his thighs on either side of his head, likes that he can feel his pulse hear, dancing against his tongue, body humming with fire.

He wants him happy.

Before long, when Keith has come on his tongue once already, and Kosmo’s muzzle dripping with his release, he pulls back with a parting nuzzle to his lips. Tongue panting and dropping drool onto his cunt, Kosmo steps forward and up until his face is hovering over his boy’s tits. He nuzzles those too, happy to one day to see them full of milk but enjoying them like this for now too, and lines himself up against his pussy.

Unlike usual though, Kosmo doesn’t immediately shove himself inside. As much as his dick aches to sheath itself where it belongs, he thinks of the way Keith has been emptying out his seed, pushing and sliding his fingers around to dig it out and have it drip down his leg and out his hole. His mate has been cleaning more of himself than Kosmo would like, dampening his smell. He has to fix that.

He rocks slowly and gently, sliding his cock through wet folds. Keith’s breathing picks up, nostrils flared and cheeks reddening as he goes. If his human won’t keep it all in, Kosmo will have to find another way to cover him.

Creatures and beings like Kosmo, like the Galra, hold a great deal of importance on smell and if his mate doesn’t hold his, then others might come sniffing. He can’t have that. No one else will fill Keith like him, will plump his boy up as good as him, and he will make sure of it.

Picking up the pace as pleasure builds, Kosmo holds back the knot. It’s painful and his legs lock with the force of it, but it’s not the time for it. Later, when he’s in his warm cunt, he can but right now, this is enough. Lips frame the head of his cock, Keith’s own slick wetting it as he gasps quietly, and Kosmo watches it poke and prod into his pussy, just the tip disappearing inside for but a second. That brief bit of hot, molten heat is enough for him though.

He paints his human’s pussy in his cum, rubbing his dick through the slick and spreading it around his lips and all over his mound. His human should smell of him too. No matter how much he digs out, Kosmo will be able to smell this and he knows others will too.

A sticky line of cum dribbles from his hole, connecting to Kosmo’s cock and he guides it back forward to push it past his lips.

When he’s done doing that, he sheaths his cock fully into his warm pussy and starts thrusting all over again. His boy adjusts quickly, walls hugging him.

Now to properly fill his hole.

* * *

That night, Keith doesn’t bother putting on his underwear. Doesn’t bother with clothes. 

* * *

His human wakes with a jolt. Kosmo pauses as Keith side eyes him, lids heavy with sleep still. He does not look surprised and he blinks sluggishly at him. Keith slowly draws his legs towards him, eyeing Kosmo’s purple, unsheathed dick. When his legs are tucked towards his chest, Keith rolls over onto his stomach and slides them back away from him until he is on his knees before Kosmo, chest flat against the mattress and shirt rode up under his tits.

Keith moans, voice muffled against the mattress and with sleep. “Please.”

Kosmo doesn’t waste time and immediately jumps up, settling his front paws on his humans waist where they both know they belong. His dick slides against his pussy once, gleaming off it with the slick slide of his wetness and Keith moans again, louder, and shoves his hips back.

Kosmo thrusts again and this time, he slides through his hole and goes all the way down to the root, bottoming and hitting his mates cervix.

Keith’s moans again and thrusts his hips back harder, shaper and Kosmo bends down to lick at his neck, exposed thanks to the band keeping his hair up in a high, messy bun atop his head.

“Kosmo,” Keith whines, squeezing his cunt together so it clenches hard around him and he nips his shoulder for it but resumes thrusting.

The wolf likes this better, he decides. Keith is significantly more vocal awake, crying and pleading as he fills him, begging for Kosmo to go harder, faster. He obliges, happy to give his boy what he wants, what he’s finally admitted to.

“Come on,” He says, voice utterly ruined as he pounds his pussy, filling it over and over as he slides out and back in fully. His lips frame his cock sweetly, rubbing against him with every drag, and Keith’s mouth drops open as he drools against the covers. “Breed me.”  
Oh. He intends to.

He pushes himself harder, hips canting. Precum wets their thighs and slick worsens it as his balls slap against his boy’s ass, the plush curve of it fitting snugly underneath him. Keith continues to whine, pitch rising as his pleasure spikes, and Kosmo pants back to him, not caring if anyone hears.

Let them know how good he mounts his mate.

Keith continues to push his hips back, meeting Kosmo with every thrust. Little gasps fill the room, heavy breathing echoing in his ears. The bed beneath them is soaked through as Keith begins to squirt, pussy quivering rapidly around him and he screams as he does, dripping out beside him and onto the bed. He comes again, fluttering and loud and dropping further until he’s smothering his face as he screams.

His pussy has a vice grip on him and Kosmo growls, shoving harder and moving Keith’s whole body with him until even the bed begins to shake. He feels like his human is trying to swallow him whole and precum runs steadily at the thought.

His knot bumps against Keith’s cunt now with each thrust and his boy moans for it.

“Yes,” he drags out, the s hissing through his teeth. “Give it to me. Fill me up, Kosmo.” Keith squeezes his cunt again. “Give me pups, boy. I want them.”

He drives faster, knot slipping through his slick and into his hole and back out again. It’s so wet down there, so open, that it’s hard to lock, hard to keep his boy on it, and Keith cries for it again.

“Breed your bitch good.” He sobs, shoving back so hard Kosmo almost slips off entirely. His tits are pressed against the bed, trapped beneath them, and Kosmo has a brief thought of coming on them. Later, he thinks. Definitely later.

He thrusts again, thinking of his mate with his belly filled out, no longer wasting Kosmo’s cum and allowing himself to carry it all day. His boy would look so good fat and full of his seed, waddling around with it and letting it drip down his legs, ruining his uniform. Kosmo wants to see it, thinks maybe Keith will allow it now that he knows who’s giving it to him.

Maybe he’ll even let him mount him during a meeting, bent over the table and pussy proudly on display. Kosmo thrusts harder, thinking over the white haired one watching him wake what’s rightly his. Maybe then he’ll stop touching his boy so often, if he knows who Keith’s really spreading his legs for.

Keith’s lips open in an obscene moan, loud and heavy with want, and he thrusts harder as his knot finally stays inside, his pussy tightening around it, refusing to let him go. He keeps going and thinks about the time on the space whale, when Keith had been so tired that he hadn’t even noticed Kosmo mounting his face, sliding his wet dick past plush lips and down into his throat. That had been the start of this, when he had repeatedly filled his boy’s mouth and Keith had sucked him dry, delirious and hazy.

His human might not have remembered but Kosmo had. He remembers the way his cum had filled his cheeks and dripped down his face, lips painted pearly blue and squished red. He even came on his face again that night, before licking it off, and he hopes to do it again one day.

His knot tugs at Keith’s hole, the space there widening and closing with it, and with a final shove, Kosmo sheaths himself as deep as he can get, legs burning and spit coating Keith’s neck and back.

“Good boy.” Keith’s cries as Kosmo cums and pumps his boy full. He cries again and again as more cum dumps inside him. It had felt so good and Kosmo comes for a long while, filling his boy up so much in one setting that his stomach plumps out with a cute, tiny curve that has Keith coming again around his cock.

“Yessss,” He sings, body tight and hot under him as another spurt fills his slutty hole.

As the trickle of come slows and his knot softens, their breathing slows and quiets down until Keith is just occasionally panting out a gasp, chest rising fast to slow. He doesn’t even twitch when Kosmo pulls out, a rush of cum following in his wake, running down his thighs.

Keith does groan when Kosmo takes a step back, landing on all fours behind him. He drops a hand to cover his pussy, shoving three fingers inside to plug himself as he slowly turns himself over to plop down onto his back. Once settled, he removes his fingers and slides them up to his tits, trailing cum up the whole way.

He tweaks a nipple, pinching it and rubbing the seed around, and then spreads his legs wide, bearing his dripping, gaping pussy to Kosmo’s eyes.

“Again.” He says and Kosmo doesn’t hesitate, stepping forward and slowly sliding home once more, the bell around his neck swinging loudly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on a fic like this for awhile and now that it's started I have a lot of ideas so don't be surprised to see me again lmao. I'm still pretty new to writing nsfw stuff though so be gentle.
> 
> Other Works by me:  
> [What I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251904)  
> [Let Me Show You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275801/chapters/55741366)  
> [Verity, I Know Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270350)


End file.
